


Santorini

by Anonymous



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Desk Sex, Gags, Light Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Imbalance, Submission, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 09:12:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18465922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Elias raised his eyebrows and asked politely, “are you declining my offer?”Tim backpedaled hard. “I didn’t say that.”What Elias was offering wasn’t nothing. If he agreed, the metaphorical leash around Tim's neck would be loosened. He wouldn’t be going as far as Malaysia to get away from the Institute anytime soon but France or Poland weren’t out of reach. He might even be able to swing a holiday in Greece.





	Santorini

**Author's Note:**

> Set in season 3 after Tim's failed attempt to leave the Institute.

It was the fourth time Elias had caught him napping on the job. Tim thought for sure he had found a spot Elias wouldn’t find, or at least wouldn't be willing to visit. He’d not gotten up the nerve to retreat to the tunnels for a lie down but that option was quickly gaining appeal. The head of the Institute never woke him, not exactly. Tim would find some out of the way place to curl up and hide from consciousness. It never lasted. After what only felt like minutes, he would awaken to Elias standing over him. His eyes somehow managed to convey equal parts disappointment and amusement as he looked down at Tim.

When it became apparent Elias wasn’t going to say anything, Tim broke the silence. “What is it then? What do you want?” Elias didn’t respond. If anything, he seemed to look at Tim _harder._ “Well, if you’re just going to stand there like a creeper, I’m going back to sleep.” Tim adjusted the hood of his sweatshirt and deliberately closed his eyes.

“This behavior is unacceptable, Tim.” Elias’ clipped tone prompted Tim to look back up at him. “There are far more satisfying ways to spend your time here than hiding in a janitorial cupboard.”

Tim quirked an eyebrow at Elias’ choice of words. He thought about making a crack about having a wank in the bathroom but he wouldn’t actually call any of his last attempts ‘satisfying’. His thoughts turned sour before long and the whole thing seemed pointless enough that he gave up without finishing.

“Meet me in my office this afternoon, at your earliest convenience,” Elias continued. “I have a proposition to discuss with you about your current status with the Institute.”

“And what if my earliest convenience is never?”

“Then it will be your loss.” Elias inclined his head slightly and left Tim to his thoughts.

 

 

“When you said you had a proposition for me, I didn’t think you were going to actually proposition me.”

Three hours later Tim was standing in front of Elias’ desk staring incredulously at the man behind it. Even before he was transferred to the Archives and all the weird, spooky bullshit Tim had joked Elias must have a secret kinky side. The way he kept himself buttoned up practically screamed that he wanted to be spanked or to do some spanking in his downtime. He wasn't really not sure how he felt about being right.

Elias raised his eyebrows and asked politely, “are you declining my offer?”

Tim backpedaled hard. “I didn’t say that.”

What Elias was offering wasn’t nothing. If he agreed, the metaphorical leash around Tim's neck would be loosened. He wouldn’t be going as far as Malaysia to get away from the Institute anytime soon but France or Poland weren’t out of reach. He might even be able to swing a holiday in Greece.

“Don’t take too long thinking about it. It won’t be on the table for long.”

“How long do I have?”

“Two weeks abroad per calendar month. Perhaps we can arrange for three in the case of,” he paused to phrase his answer delicately, “exceptional, performance on your part.”  

Tim swallowed and tried to keep his face neutral. _Three weeks a month away from this hell hole and all I have to do is some kinky stuff with my evil boss?_

“I meant,” Tim licked his lips, “how long do I have to decide?”

“Until you leave this office. If after that time you continue your insubordinate behavior, punitive actions will be taken.”  
  
“You’ll spank me like the bad boy I am?”

Elias smiled. “Not as such, no. Nothing so— enjoyable for either of us.”

“And there’s no chance you’ll fire me?” Tim asked hopefully.

“Tim, we’ve been over this,” he sighed.

Tim chewed on the inside of his cheek. Agreeing to let Elias use him as his own personal fuck toy did have some appeal. He couldn’t deny he found the man attractive physically, he was always a bit of a sucker for broad shoulders in a well-cut suit.

 _Fuck it._ “You know what? Fine. Sure. Let’s get freaky so I can get the fuck out of here.”

The predatory grin that split Elias’ face gave Tim pause but he was too stubborn to back down now. “Excellent.” Elias pushed back from his desk and gestured to Tim. “Now then, on your knees.”

“Wait, we’re doing this now? Here?”

“If you’d like to leave-?”

“No!” Tim caught himself then continued. “It’s fine. Give me a sec.”

Elias’ smile sharped as he watched Tim stretch his neck to either side. Shaking his arms out, he took a deep breath to psyche himself up. Tim stepped forward and lowered himself to his knees in front of Elias. Not sure of what to do next he fixed his eyes on the floor to await instructions.

Elias hummed in contentment and stroked the side of Tim’s face, tipping it up from under his chin. “Look at me, Tim. Yes, just like that.” He continued to run his fingers along Tim’s face and through his hair. “You’ll be begging me to let you come before I’ve finished with you.”

Tim clenched his jaw and fought back a shiver as Elias gripped him by the hair and ran a thumb across his lips. He opened them slightly and began to mouth at the hand until a tug at his hair pulled him up short.

“I appreciate the enthusiasm, but I decide what goes in your mouth, not you.”

He felt his breath catch as Elias teased his fingers along Tim’s lips. “See now, behaving isn’t that hard after all. Is it?” When Tim didn’t answer, Elias hand dropped to the back of his neck with a firm squeeze. _“Is it?”_

“N- n-no,” Tim breathed. The hand on his neck gentled and returned to scratching through his hair. It had barely been a minute since he submitted to Elias and already he was half hard and breathing heavily. All from some light touching and hair pulling. It really _had_ been a while.

Elias hooked his fingers under the hem of Tim’s shirt and raked his nails up his stomach. He gripped the bunched up fabric and divested Tim of the garment. The rough scratch of nails across his skin interspaced with softer touches as Elias mapped his chest and shoulders. Elias chuckled at Tim’s hissed in a breath when he tweaked a nipple. He teased around them, reveling in the way Tim tensed as he drifted closer to the darkened flesh and his gasped breaths whenever they were touched.

“Now that I’ve had you on your knees,” he said idly running a finger down Tim’s throat, “it’s time to finally see what you look like bent over my desk.”

Tim hesitated to get his voice under control. He didn’t want to let Elias know just how much he was enjoying this. The bastard probably knew, but for appearances sake he tried to be as nonchalant as he could when he muttered, “you’re the boss, boss.”

Tim ignored the hand Elias offered and pulled himself up. Before he had his feet fully under him Elias spun him by the shoulders and forced him down against the desk. He groaned in the back of his throat at the rough treatment and adjusted himself through his jeans.

“Like what you see?” Tim looked over his shoulder and rolled his hips with as much seduction as his position allowed.

“Even better than expected, but it still needs something. Ah!” Elias released him long enough to pull open a drawer and retrieve a length of rope. Of course Elias had rope in his desk, why wouldn't he? He positioned Tim’s arms wrist to elbow behind his back and began securing them in place. He took his time dragging the loose ends over Tim’s shoulders, across his back, and even once loosely around his throat before finally tying it off.

“Much better.” Elias said appreciatively. “I know how much you like to struggle.”

God, Elias was laying it on thick but damn if it wasn’t doing it for him. Tim pulled at his bindings with a groan while Elias ran his hands along the curve of his biceps. He could feel a bulge press against his ass as Elias bent down to ghost his lips along Tim’s neck. When he pushed back into it, Elias retaliated with a bite over his collarbone that made his cock twitch.

“Elias,” he gasped, “fuck.” He pushed back harder and tried to clutch at Elias’s chest with his fingers but he was gone.

“If you want my cock, Tim,” he thrust lazily against Tim then caught him by the belt when he tried to rub against the desk. “You’re going to have to earn it.”

He fought against Elias’ grip, seeking friction before giving up to hang there more frustrated than before. “Goddammit, yes,” he finally admitted with a groan, “I want it. You’re a psychopath and a monster but right now I really don’t care.”  

“Hm,” Elias smirked. “Is that so? Well, I suppose we had better get you ready then.”

Tim let out a sigh of relief when Elias reached around to undo his belt. He kicked off his shoes as best he could while still bent over the desk as Elias teased along his waistband. Elias made a noise of appreciation after eventually stripping him out of his jeans. 

The cold startled him as Elias applied a generous amount of lube and began to tease around his hole. Tim buried his face in the desk and failed to bite back a moan when Elias finally breached him. A firm hand on his hip kept him from grinding back on Elias’s hand or forward against the desk. He would get what he was given and nothing more.

It wasn’t long before Elias had turned him into a shivering, moaning mess. It wasn’t enough. Whenever he approached the edge Elias would change pace only to stop and do it all over again. Tim’s voice was a wreck. He was dimly aware he was begging, the only words he seemed capable of were “please” and “more”. Tim let out a sob when Elias brushed against his prostate only to pull back and remove his touch entirely leaving him empty.

“You’re doing so well but I don’t think you’re ready for me just yet.”

“I’m ready, Elias," he gasped. "Stop teasing and fuck me!”

 He rubbed a hand along the crest of Tim’s hip. “Don’t worry, I have just the thing to tide you over until you are.”

Tim didn’t have long to be disappointed. The smell of fresh lube hit him seconds before a rounded rubber tip pressed against him. His hands had long ago gone numb but he pulled against the ropes anyway and closed his eyes. Elias pushed the toy into him achingly slowly allowing him to savor the stretch as it filled him.

“Beautiful.” Elias eased Tim from his desk to kneel again in front of him all the while murmuring praise just on the edge of Tim’s hearing.

He shuddered as Elias’ words spilled over him as a nearly physical sensation. Rocking back and clenching around the toy, he let out a moan loud enough they probably heard it all the way in the Archives. Precome was leaking freely from the tip as his cock throbbed between his legs. Elias ignored it to tease his thumb along Tim’s lower lip then push his way inside. Tim looked up to meet Elias’s eyes, swirling his tongue around the digit as Elias pushed deeper into his mouth.

When Elias pulled his hand away Tim leaned forward to nuzzle at the bulge in Elias’ slacks. He grabbed Tim by the hair before he could do more than brush against it.

“I know how much you like sucking cock. But I told you, I get to decide what goes in your mouth today.” He released Tim’s hair and stepped away.

“Goddammit, Elias.” Tim strained against the ropes. "I just-"

Elias’ voice was razor sharp. “Behave, Tim.” There was that predatory grin again, sending a rush right to his groin. “Now close your eyes and open your mouth.”  

Tim bit back a frustrated groan and shifted his weight against the toy in his ass. He didn’t quite have the leverage to nudge it where he really wanted it. Knowing Elias, the placement was deliberate. He tipped his head back, closed his eyes, and prepared to accept whatever Elias was about to give him.

Fingers brushed against the sides of his face and along his lips again. If Elias had undone his slacks, Tim hadn’t heard it over the air con kicking on. Just as he was about to close his mouth to swallow a cock shoved its way into his mouth. Not a real one, but a close facsimile, another toy. He didn’t pull away at the intrusion but startled enough deepen his stretch around the plug. He moaned wantonly around the penis shaped gag as Elias buckled it in place behind his head.

It wasn’t overly thick but the gag was long enough that when Tim managed to swallow, he felt it brush against the back of his throat. The pulse in his cock quickened as he adjusted his breathing to accommodate its size. Tim had been hovering on the edge of subspace since Elias tied him up and the gag was pushing him deeper into the haze.

Elias tipped Tim’s head up and brushed the hair from his eyes. The glower Tim wanted to give him lacked his usual venom. It only seemed to encourage Elias as he positioned Tim under his desk. He pulled weakly against the rope and tried again to shift the plug inside him to a better angle. In response Elias grabbed him by the top of his head and forced Tim’s face into his lap.

“Not until I say.” Elias’ rough treatment contrasted with his playful tone. “I’m enjoying this far too much to let you come quite yet.”

Tim whimpered into the fabric of Elias’s slacks and fought not to choke on the gag. In this position, it was almost as if Elias was holding him down on his actual cock. Tim revealed in the sensation, rocking forward against it while ignoring the burn in his scalp. Elias eased his grip to stroke Tim’s hair and face. He brushed his fingers up and down Tim’s neck, lingering on his throat. Time started to lose its meaning as he fell deeper and grew more pliant under Elias’ control.

“Mmmm, so eager. I could watch you like this all day. Plugged at both ends and desperate.” He lifted Tim’s head from his lap. “But even that isn’t enough for a slut like you.”

Tim couldn’t stop the pleading noise that spilled from him. Focusing on anything was a struggle but he felt a shiver run through him in response the approval he saw.   

“Still begging for my cock, are we?” Tim nodded emphatically and pushed his face back into Elias’ crotch sucking eagerly on the gag. Elias brushed his thumb through the saliva leaking from the corner of Tim’s mouth. “You’ve made quite a mess.” He gestured to the damp spot on his trousers and smiled indulgently. “Nothing for it, I suppose. They’ll have to go.”

Instead of stripping off his own clothes, Elias turned to leave. Tim made a noise of protest and tried to climb to his feet and follow. A stern glance from Elias stilled him and he sank back to his knees. Elias smiled in approval and disappeared through a side door.

Left alone, Tim began to fidget. He was very aware of the toy Elias had left in his ass. The detached, floating sensation he felt was starting sharpen around it. He backed up against the inside of Elias’ desk to push it deeper inside him. He wanted to come so badly, if he could just—   

Something clicked and the vibrator switched on with a low buzzing. His yelp of initial shock transformed into wordless moans as it pulsed inside him. He clutched desperately around it willing it deeper. Heat pooled in the pit of his stomach increasing with every throb of his erection.

A sharp knock on the door stopped him cold. He squeezed his eyes shut and hoped whoever it was would go away so he could finish in peace.

They couldn’t have heard him, could they? How loud had he been? Tim bit down on the gag and focused on getting himself under control. Now that he was listening for it, the vibrator was deafening in the hollow under Elias’ desk.

The knock came again followed by Martin’s hesitant voice, “Hello?”

Tim swallowed as best he could around the cock in his mouth and concentrated on steadying his breathing. It was wet and loud around the gag and he winced with every breath. At least the air con was running, that should cover some of the noise.

“Elias?” Another knock. “Hello?”

_Go away, go away, go away, please go aw—_

Without warning the setting on the vibrator switch from a low buzzing to a pulsing along its length. The groan that tore itself from Tim’s throat startled him into cracking his head on the underside of the desk.

“Hello? Is someone there?”

The setting changed yet again and Tim bit back a curse. There had to be a remote. Elias, that utter _bastard._ Tim forced himself to breathe in quiet, shallow pants as the toy continued to cycle through its settings. It wasn’t something he could keep up forever. He danced along the wire’s edge as it pulled tighter and tighter, ready to snap.

Tim couldn’t take it anymore and sucked in some much needed air. He held it briefly and listened to see if Martin had given up and left. When he didn’t hear anything, he slumped against the desk catch his breath. He lost himself in the sensation of buzzing fullness inside him. Every breath a moan, begging for release. Every twitch of his body edging closer to an orgasm he wasn’t allowed to reach.

At some point he became aware of Elias standing over him but he didn’t stop. He couldn’t stop, not until Elias switched off the vibrator and forced him to meet his eyes with a jerk of his hair.

“It’s too bad Marin left.” Elias said after a time. “He fantasizes of bending you over a desk and fucking you senseless, you know.” He ran a thumb across Tim’s cheek. “Today could have been a dream come true for him.”

Tim tried to say something but only managed muffled vowels. He didn’t trust a word the other man said but couldn’t help wondering what could have happened if Martin found him there and had liked what he saw.

Hands on his throat cut off his train of thought. “It’s always the quiet ones.”

Elias slid his hands along Tim’s neck and up the back of his head to undo the buckle. One hand tipped his head back while the other eased the gag from his mouth. There was a rustle of fabric then the taste of salt as the slick head of Elias’ cock was pressed to his lips. Elias pushed into Tim’s mouth in one smooth thrust. His fingers tightened on Tim’s neck as he held him there before pulling back and allowing him to breathe. Tim circled the head of his dick with his tongue looked up to Elias for permission.

“Very good, Tim. You may continue.”

His own cock hung heavy and ready to burst as he worked his lips along Elias’ length. Elias’ hands dug into Tim’s shoulders, clutching harder when he pulled a gasp from above him. Elias twisted his fingers in Tim’s hair and held him in place before pulling Tim up and down his cock. Slowly at first but working up to a brutal pace. Tears pricked the corners of his eyes as he fought to catch his breath. Tim groaned in frustration when Elias pulled free of his mouth. He pulled against the hand in his hair and thrust his hips into the empty air with a whine.

“If you want a dick in your mouth so badly, I can call Martin back,” Elias chuckled. “I’m sure he’d be more than happy to help.”

Despite the heat rising in his face Tim shook his head. He forced himself to relax and wait for Elias to continue.

“No? Well I suppose I’ll have to bend you over the desk myself.”

Elias hauled him to his feet and pushed him face first against desk. A firm hand on the back of his neck held him in place as he struggled to keep his knees from buckling. The vibrator brushed against his prostate whiting out his vision for a split second. Tim whimpered as the toy was removed with agonizing slowness to leave him hollowed out and empty.

The rope binding his arms loosened and fell away. He couldn’t do much with them other than to flop them bonelessly on the desk. Tim wasn’t sure how much he could move even if he wanted to. Every bit of him felt wrung out and used.

Well, every bit but one.

He shifted his weight to one side and worked a numb hand toward his own neglected cock. Elias caught his wrist before it could reach its destination.

“For fuck’s sake,” he mumbled into the desk. “Just let me come already.”

“Not until I do.”

“At this rate, you’re probably going to die without ever coming again just to spite me.” Tim rolled back to his stomach and laughed hysterically into Elias’ desk calendar. “You’re one sadistic fu—Oh.”

Hands on Tim’s hips held him still as the head of Elias’ cock breached his entrance more gently than he expected. The pace Elias set after that was anything but. Sparks burst behind his eyes with each thrust against his prostate. It was all he could do to grip the edge of the desk and hold on while Elias split him open.

By the time Elias finally finished Tim was hoarse from begging. He held himself back just long enough to get Elias’ permission before coming so hard he blacked out.

 

 

Tim woke to the smell of salt air and the shriek of gulls. He blinked against the bright light shining in from the window and sat up in the plush bed. The window across from him displayed white buildings topped with blue spread out down a mountainside right to the ocean’s edge.

“Wha--?” He blinked the sleep from his eyes and squinted suspiciously around him. He threw the white duvet to one side and rolled out of bed. “Where the _fuck_ am I?”

A note on the bedside table written in green ink caught his eye.

 

_See you in three weeks_

_-E_

 

Tim crumpled the note and let it fall into the bin. He padded over to the window for a closer look at the ocean.


End file.
